


《玛格丽特街上游》

by ZSLsailing



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZSLsailing/pseuds/ZSLsailing
Summary: “豌豆花和蝴蝶兰”





	《玛格丽特街上游》

**Author's Note:**

> 祝，阅读愉快。

“傍晚有种阑珊的气息，灯火通明，食物的香气，透过我的手心，我还在路上不知道该去哪里，也许等着他来将我抱紧。” 

 

—— 歌曲《玛格丽特街上游》祁紫檀

 

#00  
把豌豆花认成蝴蝶兰，可能会是金泰亨这一辈子都改不了的根深蒂固的错误。这不太好，总有点指鹿为马的味道，尤其是在别人的花园里。

他的友妻是位赋性灵慧的可人儿，隐在花丛里的藤椅上，大腿上摊开一本《飘》*，像是看书的模样，但眼睛却不是。那双平时扑闪的眼睛此刻半敛着，见不到光，疏懒地看着不远处踏进主人家花园的男人。

金泰亨听到翻书声后才发现藏在花丛里的田柾国。翻书声实际上和枝叶窸窣的声音相差无几，可如果这纸页由田柾国来翻就不大一样——说不上哪里不同，可金泰亨辨得出。

以前在读书年代，同伴总会调侃金泰亨，说他的金丝边眼镜就像一道栅栏，富贵人家的那种，里边种满红色玫瑰，勾小孩子喜欢，引大人去爬。

但当他的目光穿过那道栅栏笑对上田柾国的时候，他感受不到对方有多欣喜。

他现在所看到的那双眼睛隐晦而潮湿，是一如既往地让人难以琢磨。像上周他们初见的时候，这双眼睛还是烁星，而那夫妻俩在一起，就会从烁星变成湖光，然后是现在的样子，像一沓受了潮的写作稿纸，下不了笔，否则墨是要晕开的。

金泰亨闪躲过湿润的目光，问好：“田先生经常在这里看书吗？”

花丛里的人把下巴搁在掌心，笑笑，“看心情。”  
看心情，他说。

“心情好的时候，还是心情不好的时候？”

“都不是。只分有心情和没心情。”

文字游戏。

金泰亨被一番俏皮话给逗乐了，眉目舒展开来，算是放松了点。

放松的表现之一是，他寻到花圃边的一阶小水泥墩坐了下来，套了长袜的脚踝旁边依然飞绕着不肯放弃的蚊蚋。

夜色如雾，金泰亨挥挥手不知道是要赶走虫豸，还是夜雾，侧头去看石缝里的草芽时脖颈扭成曲线。

他就着这种别扭的姿势，开口了。

“田先生家里的这花园中，是种了许多蝴蝶兰么。”

被问话的田先生坐在藤椅里咯咯笑了起来，“哎呀，那可不是蝴蝶兰啊。”，像一个不谙世事的幼童，椅子随着笑声轻轻摇晃。

金泰亨不住地去看他，他喜欢极了那人笑开的模样，好像无忧无虑，唇红齿白间是皓然的开怀。

“这些植株都是豌豆荚，豌豆荚开的花——是豌豆花，不是蝴蝶兰。”

田柾国借用背部晃动藤椅，穿着月牙色薄棉裤的双腿也在椅下跟着荡，或许是裤管太松，也或许是人太瘦弱，布料时而贴合着小腿显出一截细瘦的脚踝，骨节泛粉——但天气并不冷，不是冻的。

金泰亨觉得有些神奇，除了油画中的丰腴躯体会有这样类似桃尖的肌肤，他还从未见过像田柾国这样漂亮的脚腕。不，不对。田柾国的其他地方也是如此，比如手肘弯，比如耳尖，再比如眼尾。

记得金泰亨从G城搬到H省时，刚好是夜间十点多，将近十一点的时间，长途的奔波和尚未进食的胃都让人疲累。

朋友很热情，亲自驾车将金泰亨从异地接了过来，还招呼着叫他先吃了晚饭再洗漱睡下，房间里的东西早已让阿姨为他整理好。

习惯使然，饭前金泰亨是必要洗手的，友人捧着饭碗在餐桌边指向楼上，他就顺着旋转扶梯上到了二楼。  
似乎有声音，像脚步声，又像风声。

还没反应及时，金泰亨在走廊转角就被人扑了个满怀，一身湿漉漉的沐浴露香气。

撞到他的人向后退半步，嘴上说着“抱歉”的话，脸上的笑容不大看得出抱歉之意，像是夜晚出来蹦哒的小精灵不小心被人撞见的模样，却没有半分惊慌。

小精灵的头发湿漉漉的，眼睛也和头发一样，湿漉漉地闪着光，像那些为了心上人多眷顾两眼而抹胭脂的年轻姑娘一样，小精灵的眼尾有胭脂一样的颜色，却没有年轻姑娘的刻意讨好。一切都是信手拈来的随意。

后来下楼，三人围着一张桌子，友人才拍拍脑袋恍然地和金泰亨说起，这是他的伴侣——合法同居的那种。国家法律允许同性婚姻有几十年的时日了，倒也见怪不怪。

“怎么结婚了也不发喜帖给我呢。”

金泰亨佯装责怪。

“嗨！还好说，你这家伙一去省城外就是十几年，要不是因为李树那小子留有我的电话，你怕不是这辈子都不会联系我咯。”

简单的夜席散了，金泰亨回到房间里，准备脱下外套，却在西服外套的扣眼上发现了一根头发。卡在那里，细软的，亮黑色——不是他的。

捏在指间捻一捻，似乎还有股香气，湿漉漉的香气。是他友妻的。

现在想起来，好像还是牛奶味的沐浴露，甜都是温吞的甜，像早晨丢进咖啡杯里的方糖块。

他把发丝放在掌心中央，食指长短的发丝自然地弯成一个微妙的弧度，像一个蜷着手脚酣睡的婴孩，连呼吸都带着奶味儿。

 

*注解：  
《飘》为作家玛格丽特·米切尔的作品，而文章开头引用的歌曲《玛格丽特街上游》中的“玛格丽特”指的是另一位作家，玛格丽特·杜拉斯，代表作品有《广岛之恋》。

 

——

 

#01  
下午金泰亨从一场应酬回到杨公馆，在玄关脱下鞋履，瞧见鞋柜里那双棕色鹿皮靴不见了，墙上应当挂着毛呢大衣的位置也空着。

想必是他的友人——杨继宏，已经动身去了外地，参加为时两月的差事。

连接客厅和玄关的长廊上有轻微的声响，还有低语一样的谈话。金泰亨趿着拖鞋穿过长廊，看见田柾国坐在楼梯口旁的矮木柜上打电话，座机平稳地置于大腿上，灰色的弹簧状的电话线被人缠在指间。

似乎是很高兴的对话，尾音上扬，吊着的小脚轻轻摇晃，有一只棉拖鞋掉在了地上，露出光洁的脚背和圆润的趾头，另一只岌岌可危地半穿着。有什么在挠，金泰亨确信。

他的友妻须臾后才察觉到归来的房客，盈盈一笑中还带着点讶异，随即朝他摆摆手算是打了招呼，继而又回到电话里，没有再看他。

金泰亨注意到田柾国今天穿的是一套米色的短绒家居服，宽松的衣服套在身上显得有些肥大了，却有种恰到好处的稚气。

绒面的衣料在灯光下泛着莹莹白光，像一只毛茸茸的兔子。田柾国好像很喜欢这样简单舒适的着装。

那天在花园，他穿的也是纯色的棉衣棉裤。后来的谈话里，他还兴致勃勃和金泰亨说起了两位“玛格丽特”。那神情，像个孩子。

可田柾国不是孩子。他已经二十岁了，早已发育完全的身体即使穿着宽松的衣服，也能隐约可见底下的形状极好。他是待人采撷的成熟果实，不是孩子。

金泰亨把目光挪开，转身上楼梯。脚下的木板发出“喀吱——”的声音，好像电影里那些背后藏着鬼怪的门正在徐徐敞开。

电话仍在继续，他听见身后的人说：

“哎，不行。我等阵要去万家楼饮茶*，你别来了。”

“……你问我同谁？当然是我自己一个人啊。” 

 

#02

是饭点了。

在玄关脱下鞋履，越过连接客厅和玄关的长廊，听见细微的声响。不用管，走过去就好。

金泰亨站在厨房门口，看见厨房里忙碌的身影，没有出声，就只是望着——田柾国今天穿了兔毛灰的卫衣，圆圆的后脑勺在白灯下晕开光圈，像涟漪。而往水里丢石头的，不知道是金泰亨，还是田柾国。

有阵阵香气包裹，让人恍惚地以为这里就是家。

他终于注意到了站在厨房门口的人，关了炉火，惊讶的一瞬间小嘴微张，然后就是温纯的笑。

“你回来了？”

不是金先生，也不是金泰亨，而是“你”。

这么快就改了称呼。

“嗯，我刚从学校那边回来，今天来了一批新的研究生，机灵得很。”

金泰亨双手环抱地倚着门框，也在笑，眼里竟是柔情。  
“是吗——我今天蒸了马蹄糕哦。”又是那副小精灵模样，脸蛋漂亮得连一点唇下痣都是明媚的。

“马蹄糕？”金泰亨从门口慢慢走到那人身边。

田柾国眼里有期许的光，“对，马蹄糕，还是千层的，我加了点椰汁……”说着便要去揭开还是热腾的锅盖，“啊！”小小一声惊呼。

手指被烫到了，抽回的一刻不小心撞到了锅边尚未合盖的椰浆罐，有一些白色的浓稠液体溅洒到了虎口，顺着掌心淌到手腕。

田柾国就着这样的情形，将虎口那端凑近唇瓣，探出一丁点舌尖轻舔。为了防止液体再从手腕流淌去更远的地方，他的手心不自觉地凹陷下去，食指与大拇指也顺势绕成一个圈。像是握住了某个柱状的物体。

液体粘稠，合着津液起了丝。

这种场面。

金泰亨对上田柾国的视线，对上一双圆杏眼，干净的清澈的，让人感到罪恶——可是在犯法的分明也是他。

田柾国是刻意的还是无意的，金泰亨不知道，也永远不可能知道。金泰亨只知道，不论自己是猎人，还是猎物，他都会妥协。他无法拒绝。

就像杨继宏离开的那一天。

他按在金泰亨握住卧室门门钮的手上，小脸上全是纯真，笑着问：“金先生，要下来吃些茶点吗？我叫澜姨泡了点茶，大吉岭。”

田柾国总是有种稚气的娇媚，身体是成熟的，脸庞却还有着孩童的天真烂漫。

金泰亨无法拒绝，尽管他知道田柾国正在实行谎言，正在精心布置一张网。

田柾国对着电话里的人说自己要去万家楼吃茶，电话挂了以后却来到房客的卧室里邀请对方喝下午茶。

“田先生不是说要去万家楼的么。”

“嗯？万家楼？哦，就是突然不想去了。”

金泰亨记得初来乍到的那段时间，澜姨收了他房间里的窗帘准备拿下去洗，一边收拾就一边和旁边打扫卫生的钟点阿姨聊起了八卦。

“哎，我跟你说啊，你别告诉别人……这家主人，就楼下那个，丈夫不在家就去和情人……”

金泰亨放在门把上的手不知道是按下去还是不按。他站在独立卫浴里犹豫了很久，最终还是没有打断这番“拉家常”。

他没办法不妥协。

田柾国把手放在水龙头下细细冲洗，语调轻快，“你等阵呐，我洗净手*就帮你装一些马蹄糕……”说着抬头对金泰亨莞尔一笑。

金泰亨没有办法拒绝——

或者说，这本就是他所期待而渴望实现的。

 

*注解：  
两处均为方言。在粤语中，“我等阵要去万家楼饮茶”的意思是“我等会要去万家楼喝茶”；“洗净手”的意思则是“洗干净手”。

 

——

 

#03

重重的呼吸就要压下来。

“等一下。”他稍稍推开身上的人，把压在背后硌得不舒服的衬衫抽了出来，丢到床下，才抬起腰身去迎合，“好了，可以了。”

他的额头上沁着汗珠，刘海被打湿以后黏在一块儿，或许是有些长了，发梢刺到了上眼睫，于是他把眼睛半阖着，去看月光的下那人。

月光下的人很好看。摘下金边眼镜后，那双眼睛被田柾国打探得一清二楚，有一边下睫毛的生长根部藏着一点痣，使得此刻的金泰亨少了几分儒雅，多了一种侵略性的美感。但他的眼神是温柔的，手上的动作也是。

金泰亨俯身去吮吸田柾国的唇瓣，然后贴到耳边问他痛不痛。田柾国摇头说还好，话语却是断断续续的，拼凑不出完整的句子。

应该是他丈夫的原因，田柾国的身体被开发得很好。金泰亨只用了三根手指，床单就已经湿了一大片，被浸湿的纯白色棉料在月光下居然呈淡淡的蓝。

都怪月色太好了。

金泰亨抓住了田柾国的脚腕，他想把大腿推到对方胸前。在这个过程中，手心抵着脚踝骨摩挲了一下，看起来像是在感受那天花园里所见到的粉色肌肤。

田柾国的膝盖准确地夹住了他的腰，然后把耻骨的位置往前送过去，后方的穴口直接触到了柱状物的前端——两个地方都很湿润、很滚烫。

金泰亨干脆放弃了原先的念头，松开了握住脚腕的手，任由田柾国动作，然后顺势挺起腰身进入。

他们刚刚洗过澡，身上有着同样的沐浴露香气，都是浴室放置瓶罐的台面上，那瓶写着“桃李牛奶香氛”的沐浴露。粉色的瓶身。

大概是他自己挑的吧，总是像个小孩。

金泰亨想。

他看见他被顶到脖颈向后仰，弯曲成一座情欲之桥，红色湿润的唇微张，隐隐露出一点牙齿，舌尖探了出来，津液挂在嘴角。他似乎在呻吟间含糊地叫着什么，应该是“不要”。

金泰亨用右手掌着田柾国的腰，腾出左手去捧那张白净的小脸，温暖的掌心覆盖在柔软的肌肤上。

他很喜欢那对像兔子一样的门牙，所以就把大拇指指腹轻按在了那里，结果被舌尖轻轻滑过，留下一道湿答答的痕迹。

身下人的睫毛轻轻颤抖，没忍住流了欢愉的泪，泪水从眼尾溢出去，途径太阳穴和鬓角，然后躲进发间再也看不见。

田柾国忽地含住了抵在门牙上的拇指，用牙齿小心啃啮，很轻，只为压抑住自己的哭腔。然而就像掩耳盗铃，声音被压在鼻腔里，变成如小动物一样可怜的嘤咛——更讨人喜欢了。

下身含着的东西因此更肿胀，进进出出的力道逐渐加大，顶撞着也像是要顶开他嘴里的呻吟。最后没能耐住，就全部释放了出来。

短暂的停歇时间，满屋子是喘息。

金泰亨端详着田柾国的太阳穴，开口嗓音低沉。

“你怎么了。”他看见他的太阳穴有泛着光亮的水痕。田柾国刚刚哭了，他此刻才察觉。

“没，没怎么。”田柾国侧脸埋在枕头里，摇了摇头，然后侧过身子去看把手搭在他肩头的男人，“其实你不用那么温柔。”

说的时候尾音轻颤。

“是我不够好么。”

“不，不是，你很好……”停顿，然后继续，“只是你不用那样温柔地看我。”

我不值得。

我是先触碰界线的坏人，是我先开始的，你不用那样看我，不用。因为我不是个很好的人，配不上。

田柾国勉强地支起身子，弯腰捡起白衬衫套上，没系扣子。他坐在床沿用脚尖勾回自己的拖鞋，然后走到飘窗边点了一支烟。

凌晨的一点半，窗外的公路只有灯亮着，什么都是暗的。一座热闹的城市总会留一些光照不到的地方，给人放置危险品，以求奢侈荒诞的安全感。

烟头的星子扑闪扑闪，烟灰时而飘落到地毯上，烟雾在关了灯的卧室里是漂亮的，像纱。

田柾国把两腿交叠着搭在了窗台上，那儿的长度刚好足够镶嵌一个他。

金泰亨没有出声，估计是躺在床上盯着天花板发呆。  
“你知道我是怎么和杨继宏结婚的吗。”

田柾国隔着纱雾朝金泰亨的方向笑了笑，可惜金泰亨没有看清，屋子里太暗，太暗。

“联姻，商业联姻。”

不太确定，说这话的人是开心还是难过。

“我刚满十八岁就跟他结了婚。我从小到大都听我父母的话，尤其是我爸。”

“按他的意愿读书，按他的意愿考大学，按他的意愿工作，最后按他的意愿跟人过终生。”

金泰亨突然觉得杨公馆的房间有一点不太好，天花板都太高了，看得人眼发晕。

“杨继宏他根本不喜欢男人。”

“他更喜欢外面的那些女人。”

天花板就要砸下来了。

金泰亨暗自想。

田柾国跃下飘窗，把半截烟摁熄在床头柜的烟灰缸里，又爬回大床，两腿张开跨坐在了金泰亨身上。

“还来第二次吗。”

他说着握住了金泰亨的物什，往臀瓣中央的深处去。

 

#04

还有一周杨继宏就要回来了。

金泰亨的工作调动通知也下来了，他将在明天一早出发，离开杨公馆。和公馆主人不告而别总有点不礼貌，所以他提前打了电话给远在外地的杨继宏，告知他接下来的去处，以及感谢。

离开前一晚，田柾国在金泰亨的房间帮他收拾衣物。衣服叠得很整齐漂亮，塞进小小的行李箱里，连带着金泰亨的洗漱用品。

金泰亨站在书桌旁边整理书籍资料，田柾国却无端地讲起一件事。

“哎，你知道吗？我之前偷偷穿过你的衣服，在你还没和我一起的时候。”

他连“在一起”的“在”字都不舍得用，只说是“一起”。

金泰亨把眼镜脱下，用眼镜布细细擦拭，轻轻松松地耸了耸肩，“是吗？我一直不知道。”

这个话题没有再继续下去，田柾国笑着扯到了别的，比如不久之前他教金泰亨煲的汤，核桃要放多少，猪骨要放多少，最后盛出来的时候放多少盐会比较适合。

其实金泰亨知道田柾国偷穿他衣服的事。很早很早的时候，从一开始就知道。

那天也是下班的时间，家里没有人，澜姨和其他佣人估计是周末休假去了。

他穿过大厅，没有人，厨房也是空的。

然后他上了二楼，准备回房间换件舒服点的衣服，路过田柾国的房间，就看见坐在床尾的人穿着他的墨蓝色衬衫，下半身赤裸着，晃着两条细瘦的腿。

那是一件很普通的衬衫，在他来到杨公馆的第一天时穿过。

可是田柾国看起来很喜欢，很喜欢，低头去嗅衣袖口的气味，看不见表情，也能猜得到大概是怎样的贪恋。

金泰亨从背后只能看到一个毛茸茸的后脑勺。

次日清晨的天气很好，一连几天下的小雨都停了，地上还有些被湿润过的痕迹。

田柾国在门口和金泰亨随意地给了对方一个拥抱，然后转身就上了楼。没有说什么“再见”，只说了“路上小心”。  
田柾国的嘴角有淡淡的笑意。

他不急不缓地上了扶梯，回到自己的卧室，坐到飘窗窗台上，点燃一支烟。

在烟雾里，他看见楼下大门口前停下一辆黄色漆皮的出租车，应该是金泰亨预约好的。

车门合上，然后向远处驶去，留下一团尾气。

烟头的星子扑闪扑闪，田柾国笑了。

他不会流泪。

他只是不知道，还有谁会误踏入他的花园，错把豌豆花当作是蝴蝶兰。

 

【END】

 

*后记

写完了。

就是想感叹。

背德不是什么好东西，所以不太自然地加了一些东西，好让主人公有苦衷，成为一个矛盾。倒不是想博得同情心。

说实话，我不鼓励在现实中去做背德、三观不正的事情，我写只为写，我得尝试多种题材。

说白了就是很无耻地练练笔，自己写来自己爽吧大概。所以请务必不要上升真人。

要是一定要谴责的话，那就骂我。

“娱乐至上”就算了，别搞成“娱乐至死”了。

灵感来源其实应该是张爱玲的《红玫瑰与白玫瑰》前半段，然而我又没有写上海背景，因为不熟悉，就写了类似南粤地带的一个架空背景。一己私欲的产物啦。

废话就这么多啦，如果喜欢，我很感谢。

 

【6642】

19.03.22 晚 9:17

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读～


End file.
